james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ A New Girlfriend for Your Avatar Good Morning Spidey ... here she is, as promised. I'm sure your avatar will approve of my choice of a prom date for him. I hope your date is as pretty as his is. ;-) Have fun tonight and behave! Congratulations again on your Michigan exam ... whoo whoo ... way to go! Puppy Face. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, you found her. I have to admit my Avatar loves her, and that he is anxiously waiting for this night. I also got you one date ;) Here it is, what do you think? I'll have fun, don't worry, safe fun :P As soon as they give me my Michigan results, I'll be sure to give them to you. -- 18:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : :You gave her avatar a prom date with dun-lap? She deserves so much better Skxwang 01:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok Ms Skxwang ~ here comes a big "DUH" because I don't get what you mean. :-( Help, please? Pretty please? Clue me in, ok? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 23:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Dun-lap: when the man's gut dun laps over his belt (it's a red neck term). Your avatar deserves a man without such an appendage. :-) Skxwang 02:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Dang! Wouldn't you think a Texan should know "red neck". ;-P Thanks for the lesson. Ummmmm, since my avatar is a phoenix, I think Matias intended this avatar as a prom date for ME! And, dun-lap included, this one is much better looking than most I've had. *wink* ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Problem with my Picture! Hey Matias! Um, there is a slight problem with my avatar. Whenever I go to my user page or my talk page, my avatar isn't there. Replacing it is a black box that says Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan and a little white box in the corner with a red "x". Can you help me out with this? PLEASE! Oh, you know how you wanted to know when Draginfli and I are finally friends? Well, the other nigth I got a friend request from HappyCat 203, and Draginfli's was right there next to it! Also, one last thing. I saw a message on your talk page that Robin Aubrey is departing from the Wiki. Look, she blamed Sara Manley (I've met her on Gremlins Wiki and she is very nice) for her departure because apparently she got in an argument with her, but something tells me the argument between her and I on your talk page might have something to do with it, and if it does, I'm REALLY ''sorry. But that's her loss. Leave me a message about the avatar problem (preferably on my talk page because there aren't a lot of comments on my talk page and I wish to expand it a little). Talk to you later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Problem Solved!? Matias, I think I fixed my picture problem. Apparently, my stupid avatar was too big, so I had to go online looking for another picture of it, only smaller, because www.pictrit.com was no help at all. I just odn't know why it wasn't an issue before. Oh well. TTYL. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan ANOTHER PICTURE PROBLEM! Hi, Matias. Alright, now my picture disappeared and then reappeared. Then I created a page about the Special Edition Theatrical Re-release of Avatar and I put the re-release poster with Neytiri on it in and they have the stupid box with the "x" in it! Do you know what to do? Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Wikia seems to have issues with their image server that fails to generate thumbnail images due to high load once again. So you can only wait and retry later. That ''stupid box with the "x" in it is the the default image that Internet Explorer displays if an image failed to load. Don't use stupid Internet Explorer and you will not see a stupid X. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :OH! Thank you, Faern! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 13:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words! Hi Matias! I need your help with something, or if another user can help that would be great. Matias, how do you get text into a picture. I know how to put the picture on my talk page, but I'm trying to get a picture of Tsu'tey with the text "See With Your Heart" onto it and I CANNOT GET IT! I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING! Can you help!? Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hi Tsu'Tey, good to see you again. To insert text into a picture, you have to follow this code: . If that doesn't make sense to you either, please feel free to ask again :) -- 23:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm really sorry, Matias, but as far as computer talk goes, I'm not very intelligent. Can you please explain it to me again? Sorry about that, but I am not academically inclined in the art of computers. Thanks again! ::Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :::Don't worry, when I created the wiki I was like as lost as many of new people are ;) Now, if I got your question right, you're trying to add text into a picture like the one in your user page? If you want to add text in the picture like this one, you would have to use Photoshop, or requesting one to Samsonius. Hope it helps, -- 00:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::OHH! Thank you for your help! You always know what to do! I'll go to Samsonius because it'll be quick and I trust him. Thanks! ::::Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :::::No problem, and remember, rain requests on him! :P -- 00:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE ON MY AVATAR! Hi Matias. You probably don't care, but if you notice that something is weird about my avatar, I switched it. I was kinda tired of the old one and really like the one I have now, so I'll probably be keeping it. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks again, bye. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hi again, of course I care. Your new avatar looks awesome, really! It gives you a fresh new look, and it matcheds perfectly with your username ;) Take care, -- 01:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks! I thought this one was way cooler than a plain old picture of Tsu'tey just sitting there, but now, it's Tsu'tey in action! I'll see ya later then. L8R! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 15:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan AVATAR ANSWERS PROBLEM! Matias, I have a problem. There is an issue with my avatar on Avatar Answers. They say if I post something really small, then my new avatar will pop up, but for everything else my old one pops up, because the picture of my new avatar is too small. I've tried everything to adjust the size but I cannot get it. Can you help? Thanks. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Question about the Re-release contest Hey, Matias, I hate to sound rude, but I was wondering if the prizes from the re-release contest got shipped. Are they being shipped from a country other than the USA? I was just curious because it's been awhile. Thanks for your time =] 04:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) lol, just realized that the prizes haven't been received yet...completely forgot about this. HKT 04:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :IIRC, Matias said recently in IRC that Payoang (the donator of the prizes from learnnavi.org) told him that he would wait for the Extended Edition and ship this version instead of the original release as originally planned. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh okay, thanks for telling me. =] 07:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) New Avatar! Hi Matias! I just wanted to say that I LOVE your new avatar! It really suits you! L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Thank you, glad you like it :) -- 22:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Heads Up! (Again!) Hi Matias. I wanted to warn you ahead of time that you may not see me on the Wiki any time soon. I just found out that my girlfriend is moving, so we broke up. I'm kind of having a hard time getting over it because I really, really cared about her. It's not something really important, but I thought I might wanna let you know. I know that I probably will end up getting over it pretty fast and will be back on the Wiki in no time, but I really don't know. This time it might be a while. Later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Oh, don't worry, take the time you need to come back. A breakup is always hurtful, but don't let it affect you too much, or you'll get really hurt, more than you're probably now. By the way, it is important, I want to make sure the community users are always ok, not only in the wiki, but outside the wiki. Remember that I'm always around and you can count on me ;) -- 22:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : : Matias, thank you so much for all of your support. I was watching Titanic the other day with some really old friends (we go way back) and it actually kinda helped me get over it! (Strange-being the sad and depressing, but extremely good, movie it is) The film showed me that not everyone has a happy ending, and if it's meant to be then it's meant to be, My ex-girlfriend promised to come back, and I told her I'd visit her as often as I could, but to be honest with you I just don't know when I'll see her agaim, if I ever do. Maybe we will meet again later in life after all. Who knows?! But, anyways, thank you. Your support is really helpful, and don't worry. I'll be back on the Wiki soon enough. :) :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 14:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan : Hi Hi it's me Finchelfanno1 from Glee wiki. Wow this wiki looks so good and it's very organized, i just wanted to say that. Bye --☼☼☼♂☻What's My Name?♪ [talk:Finchelfanno1|♫[Pls tell me my name☺]] ☼☼☼ FINALLY! Hi, Matias! I hope you hada merry Christmas, and I just have a quick and unimportant comment for you. I finally got the Avatar: Collector's Edition 3Disc DVD Set (That was a lot to type!). I love it! I kept complaining about wanting to see the deleted scene of Trudy and Norm's Romance, and it was totally stupid. Sorry, it was. I mean, what's so funny about Jake seeing you two make out!? I am so glad it didn't happen, because it ruined both Trudy and Norm's characters. I thought that it was a really cool set. I cannot wait to watch all the deleted scenes and featurettes and stuff. I hope you got a lot of Avatar stuff as well as me, because I got a lot. I got the Avatar calendar, the Avatar Collector's Edition 3-Disc Set, the Leonopteryx toy, the Viperwolf Attack Mattel set, Jake's Banshee figurine, Tsu'tey's Banshee Figurine, the RDA Gunship toy, the Direhorse toy, the Jake Sully (Earth) figurine, the Sean Fike figurine (with exo-pack), the Akwey figurine, and the AMP Suit toy. It's not importan, but now you don't have to listen to me constantly complain to everyone about wanting to see the Avatar deleted scenes. (Oh, and I'll be looking for one of those Avatar phone cases soon- I got a brand new Samsung Intensity II phone! L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Wow. You got a huge Avatar collection, I gotta say I'm a bit jealous :P For Christmas, I also got the Collector's Edition Blu-ray. It turns out that my parents asked my uncles to buy it in the USA, and they came for the holidays. It was a great gift, and I haven't finished the 3 discs yet. By the way, where is that Norm-Trudy scene? I haven't looked for it, but I haven't stumbled with it neither. :Unfortunately, that's all I got concerning Avatar. But I got some pretty cool PS3 games, and a couple of books. It seems you got a lot of gifts, plus that brand new phone. Enjoy them, and happy holidays. -- 04:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : : : Oh! That Norm-Trudy scene is on Disc 3 of the Collector's Set with the other deleted scenes. It is titled "Norm's Attitude Improves". It is really stupid. Jake wheels into one of the rooms in Site 26 after coming out of his link unit and turns to see Norm and Trudy in a bunk making out, when suddenly, Trudy leans in to kiss Norm and he stops and stares at Jake for a minute. Trudy turns and looks at him. Ther is utter silence as Jake and Norm share a look. Then, all of a sudden, Norm and Trudy start giggling hysterically and bury themselves under the covers. Lame. It totally ruined their characters, so I'm glad it didn't really happen. Also, I'm glad you had a good Christmas, and I got a lot of those gifts because I have a huge family, and they all wanted to make it extra special not only because I just broke up with my girlfriend, but because they feel as though I was very deserving of it. (Why, I don't know...) I don't know when I'll finish watching all three discs. I watched all of the deleted scenes last night, so hopefully I can finish watching them by the end of next week. And now, I have to search online for a Tsu'tey Warrior action figure, because I took mine out of the packaging and it broke! I went to put the stupid bow and arrow in his hand (this was the regular Tsu'tey, not the warrior one. I want the warrior Tsu'tey because it's cooler and I hear it has better quality.) Now it's arm is missing and it looks like blue ooze is coming out of the arm. I'll keep it (because it looks like Tsu'tey when he waas dying), but I'll have to be careful with it. I cut myself with it yesterday, because there's a sharp part sticking out of the arm. Anyways, I am glad you had a good Christmas, and I'll talk to you later! (Oh, and you should check out my user profile! I just updated it, so now it's told thrugh the eyes of Tsu'tey the character as if I were him!) TTYL! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan : Signature Problem! Matias, I don't mean to bug you, but if anyone is gonna know who to go to for this it's gonna be you: I have been having a problem trying to create a signature for myself in blue Papyrus font. I have tried everything and have spent a long amount of time trying to figure this out. Can you help or do you know anyone who can help? Thank you, Matias. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :I could help, but I'm not very good designing sigs (or designing anything). Draginfli makes custom sigs for everyone that requests it in either her talk page or the Sig Requests Page. Hope that helps. -- 04:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you so much, Matias! That helps a lot. Oh, and don't worry- I suck a designing stuff, too! I'll talk to you later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 18:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan